vnlafandomcom-20200215-history
Purpose
Taken from our Journal on DeviantArt, "Our Mission and Who We Are." Our goal is to do a complete overhaul of RWBY. Not the team, but the show. For us, we're reading through all sorts of comments and threads about the show, taking what people dislike about it and trying to find a solution for it. I myself am a fan of RWBY, but after watching the first episode of Volume 7, I felt...let down. If you feel as though RWBY has let you down too, let us try to remedy that! I am using an OC team of my creation (VNLA/Vanilla), and with the help of a small team we are re-working RWBY into something that might leave you feeling fulfilled! But we need your help to do this. Join the group, tell me what you love and hate about the show, help me fix things as the chapters go by. This is a community effort. We have the effort - we just need a community. So what's this surmounting too? I'm going to write a story, and previews of chapters will be available on the Group Home Page. The full chapters will be available on Fanfiction.net, and the previews here on DA will have links in the description which will take you to the full version on FF. The reason we're writing a story is because we're a very small team with absolutely nothing (we're college students, give us a break!). We don't know how to animate or create character models, so we're doing what we can, which is writing! But who are we? On what authority are we "repairing" RWBY? First, we'll go with introductions. I am the Founder of the group, the creator of Team VNLA, and a long-time RWBY fan. I used to be completely ignorant of its flaws, but that's what happens when you idolize something so much. USB-Meister is currently unavailable to introduce himself, but for politeness sake, I'll tell you a little about him. He writes a RWBY story on FF, but it's a little...dark. However, if that's what you're into, then you can find him on FF with the same username he uses for DA: USB-Meister. I really truly do admire his work, but don't tell him I said that - might go to his head. He's not perfect, but who is? I seriously recommend you check out his story. Now, there's one last question I have to address before leaving. Why VNLA? Why create an OC Team when Team RWBY works just fine? We're fixing the series anyway - shouldn't they be seen as another opportunity to do better? Yes. However, I want this achievement to be personal. I don't want to correct things using RoosterTeeth's predetermined characters. I want to show what I'm capable of, and so I'm putting the final touches on Team VNLA to replace Team RWBY as the main characters as a way of saying "This is my work, not yours." But let me elaborate before you get your knickers in a twist. When I say "my work," I don't mean that I'm taking any ownership of the show. RWBY and all of its aspects are 100% RT's property, and really it still belongs to Monty. But I don't mean "work" in the sense of "project" or "show." I mean effort. This overhaul is my effort - the effort that RT didn't give enough of. We all know that Monty, while he was pretty brilliant, didn't plan RWBY through. Summer was tossed in after the Red Trailer as an after thought, Roman was never meant to live as long as he did, and I think we can all agree that Sun was the original romantic partner for Blake. RT gave in to the community and declared Bumblebee as the official ship, and while it's nice to listen to the community every once in a while, this was a mistake. I love Bumblebee, but what RT did doesn't make sense canonically! Sun and Blake were being set up in Volume 1 - Yang only came in as a rival later on (possibly as an afterthought) in Volume 2 (you know for the lols). But this rant is for another post, not here! You get my point. What are some issues that you have with RWBY? Please, anything except animation - we can't fix that if we're writing a book. Words don't move on paper. If you have any friends who would like to see RWBY redone, spread the word for us! We're a small bunch, we can only do so much for ourselves. At the end of the day, it's you guys that help us grow. Keep an eye on your feed, because this is where my attention is going on DA now! We'll see you Huntsmen in the field! Edited by USB-Meister. Click here for our DeviantArt! Click here for our FF! Category:Browse Category:General Category:Media